


【坤廷/乾坤正道】黑猫与魔女

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 00算是楔子叭，就是讲一下初遇。其实是一人一豹在现代捉鬼的故事黑猫不是猫，魔女不是女（番外会写说书人讲的这个故事，如果我不坑的话）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 00算是楔子叭，就是讲一下初遇。  
> 其实是一人一豹在现代捉鬼的故事  
> 黑猫不是猫，魔女不是女  
> （番外会写说书人讲的这个故事，如果我不坑的话）

 

 

 

衣服刮过草丛，“沙沙”的响声和颠簸的感觉吵醒了睡得正香的黑豹幼崽。可出生不过几天，它还没有睁眼的能力，只好小小地扬起脖子，去嗅身边的气味。

 

这不是它母亲的味道，却意外得熟悉，于是忍不住把脸埋进了抱着它的人的臂弯。

 

穿着白色对襟长衫的男子正跑着想摆脱身后的猎户，突然发现怀里的小东西有了动静，一时间又惊又喜，赶紧躲到树后，摸了摸小黑豹的脑袋。

 

“那只小畜生的毛色纯得要命，不能就这么放走。他肯定没跑远，我们分头找！”

 

猎户的声音粗犷，说话又凶神恶煞，听起来颇为骇人，小黑豹拱了拱男子的手心，看起来是有些被吓到了。

 

“别怕，我会保护你的。”男子捏了捏小黑豹细细软软的耳朵，展颜露出一个浅笑，低下去在它的头顶落下一个轻吻。

 

他在手心幻化出一个小纸人，咬破指尖在上面写下了一串符咒，朝着自己的左方甩了出去。

 

纸人一落地，立刻变成了和男子别无二致的模样。

 

“在那里！快追！”其中一个猎户瞧见了，马上大声地招呼起同伴。

 

纸人回头冲人群一笑，引着他们朝深林里跑去。

 

男子躲在树后盯着，直到完全看不见人影之后，才舒出了一口气，他靠着树干坐下来，手指点点小黑豹的鼻子，“你的小命保住啦。”

 

小黑豹觉得自己鼻尖痒痒的，轻轻打了个喷嚏，仰头凭着感觉叼住了男子的指尖，牙还没有长齐，它也没用多大的力气，咬起来一点都不疼，更像撒娇。

 

“我给你取个名字吧。”男子清亮的眼底像淌着一滩温柔的泉水，看着它的动作漾出几圈波纹，“就叫蔡徐坤，怎么样？”

 

灵智还没完全开化，只能听清却不能听懂的小黑豹却也觉得这个名字熟悉，跟这个人一样熟悉，它下意识地舔了舔他的指腹，算是同意了。

 

突然它的嘴里被灌进了几滴液体，咸涩腥气，是血。

 

温泉一样轻缓舒适的感觉流遍全身，紧接而来的是筋骨重塑的痛苦，它小声嚎叫，却被男子抱紧安抚：“很快就好了。”

 

不一会儿，刚刚的小黑豹已经化形成了小黑猫，它的毛皮被刚刚疼出的汗浸得水亮，爪子还在轻颤，只有舌头依旧一下一下舔着男子的指尖。

 

男子抱着它下了山，到山脚的时候发现那里有个茶馆，想了想走了进去。

 

“客官喝什么？”小二过来擦了擦桌子，端上几小碟瓜子花生。

 

“先不着急。”男子笑笑，露出怀里的小黑猫，“能否先给它找点吃的，价钱好说。”

 

小二眼睛咕噜一转，把小黑猫抱了过来：“没问题，不过这事儿可不能让我们掌柜的知道。”

 

“当然。”男子看着他把小黑猫抱去了后院，过了一会儿又拿来了一壶茉莉香片。

 

“巧了，咱们茶馆的猫也刚下了崽子。”小二拿起扣着的茶杯给他倒了一半，“您在大堂喝喝茶听听书，过会儿它吃饱了，我就给您抱出来。”

 

“有劳了。”

 

他端起茶杯闻了闻，花香混着茶香飘进他的鼻子。这时一声醒木响，茶客的目光都聚到了台子上。

 

“往日里翻来覆去就那么几个故事，今儿个我给大家伙说个没听过的。”说书先生一开折扇，轻轻摇了几下，“就说这六百年前鬼女血脉朱正廷和猎魔人少主蔡徐坤的故事。”

 

男子的手一顿，杯中的茶水晃出来了些许。

 

底下有人起哄：“什么鬼女血脉和猎魔人，听都没听过，别是你胡说吧！”

 

说书先生也不恼，继续悠然地晃着折扇：“这话就不对了，没听过就是胡说，哪来的道理？况且大家平日里听的故事，你又怎知不是前人胡诌的？”

 

看见人们都安静下来，说书先生抿了抿手边的茶水，清清嗓子：“要讲这故事，就先得讲讲这鬼女。鬼女怎么来的？无处可知，有人说她跟那北方酆都大帝是同根的兄妹，有人说她是游荡的鬼灵凝聚而成。”

 

他一看众人的兴致被吊了起来，脸带上笑意：“可知道的是，这鬼女容貌秀美，举手投足勾人心魄，能通灵驱邪，善施异术。而她与凡人婚配诞下的孩子若是女婴，便继承血脉；若是男婴，就与常人无异。”

 

“那猎魔人呢？”有人喊了一嗓子。

 

“问得好。”说书先生朝他那儿一指，接着放下折扇朝天作了个揖“那是九百年前，当时的皇帝微服出巡，正巧碰到一个在溪边浣衣的鬼女血脉，皇帝对她一见钟情，硬是要纳她当妃子，结果被鬼女血脉一顿臭骂，皇帝恼怒，又有国师在一旁煽风点火，于是他一回宫立刻下旨。”

 

他摆出皇帝坐在龙椅上的架势：“‘朕瞧着用鬼女说她轻了，分明是妖女、魔女！定是她用了邪术迷惑了朕。国师！你速速去召集江湖上的能人异士，给朕剿灭了鬼女血脉！’当时的国师领命之后，便贴了皇榜，而招来的人也就成了所谓的猎魔人。”

 

“也太不要脸了！怎么有这样皇帝！”有个年纪轻的姑娘气急了，骂了两句暴君，随即又难过下来，“那这又是姑娘少爷碍着世仇不得善终的故事？”

 

“这你就说错了一个地方。”说书先生摆摆手，勾唇一笑，“确实是碍着世仇不得善终，可这最后的鬼女血脉朱正廷，却是个实打实的男人！”

 

全场哗然。那姑娘也愣了：“你不是说只有女婴才能继承血脉？而且这男人和男人……”

 

说书先生又一拍醒木：“那便听我细细道来。”

 

男子听到这里轻轻一笑，放下了手中的茶杯，刚好小二抱着小黑猫回来，吃饱喝足的幼崽嘴边还挂着一点奶渍，从喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声。

 

他接过抱到怀里，照价钱付了银子后又偷偷给小二手里塞了两颗银锞子。惹得对方差点激动地叫出声来。

 

男子眼含笑意，正准备起身，就听到说书先生讲到了蔡徐坤和朱正廷的初遇。他的身形一僵，随即拂袖而去。

 

 

—TBC—

 


	2. 捉迷藏01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦，对了，虽然是捉鬼，但并不是恐怖故事

 

 

 

空调的风机呼呼作响，朱正廷仰躺在沙发，脸上盖着一本时尚杂志，不过从下面传出的平稳呼吸来听，大概是一点都没看进去。

 

“叮铃”

 

门沿上的灵铃随着开门震出动波，掀掉了挡光的杂志。朱正廷嘟哝一声，揉了揉眼睛，慢悠悠地爬起来，把下巴搁在靠背上：“欢迎光……”

 

他眼皮一抬，看清站着的人后又躺了回去：“下回走窗户，门是给客人走的。”

 

“你是想我用兽形叼着这么多东西回来？”蔡徐坤走到茶几边把手里拎着的几大只黑色塑料袋放下，“那家店关门了，老板娘说这些全都送你。”

 

朱正廷抬起一条胳膊，拉下袋口，里头是几大叠的黄纸和几罐朱砂：“怎么给那么多。”

 

“她说谢谢你送的血玉，睡觉安稳了不少。”

 

蔡徐坤冷着脸把他拽起来，坐到空出来的地方，结果朱正廷没骨头一样，不一会儿又枕到了他的大腿上，还笑嘻嘻地捏住他的鼻子：“你干嘛一副我欠你几百万的样子。”

 

“你不知道我为什么生气？”蔡徐坤攥住他的手，眼色深沉盯着他手腕上凸起的一条疤痕，“血玉是怎么炼的？”

 

“我这回用得是针管啦。”朱正廷小声反驳，“而且我又不会死……”

 

“嗯？”

 

听到威胁的人立刻改成圈住蔡徐坤的脖子，抬起上半身在他的脸颊印下一个轻吻：“我保证下回不炼了。”

 

为了增加可信度，他还竖起了三根手指。

 

蔡徐坤跟他大眼瞪小眼好一会儿，最后还是败下阵来，他叹了一口气，俯身下去含住了朱正廷的嘴唇，温柔地磨蹭。

 

弯腰的动作让他脖子上挂着的坠子从衣领里掉了出来，鲜红剔透，却泛着温润的光泽。

 

魂主阳，魄主阴。

 

蔡徐坤从小就三魂缺一，导致他体质阴寒，容易受鬼灵侵扰。

 

这在他幼崽时期更加明显，朱正廷一旦离开他几米远，就会有半透明的鬼灵聚集起来，琢磨着怎么把这只充满灵气的小黑豹吞吃入腹。

 

那时没有好的取血工具，朱正廷就用最原始的方法，拿匕首在自己手腕上割了一道口子，血不知流了多少，才炼出那么一颗护体的血玉。

 

后来蔡徐坤知道了，还没化成人形能力的小黑豹只能怜惜地舔舔那个结痂的伤口，再去舔舔朱正廷一直弯着的嘴角。

 

“叮铃”

 

灵铃又是一震，朱正廷赶紧抵住蔡徐坤的胸口，给了他一个眼神。后者撇撇嘴，乖乖弓起后背，变成了一只毛色黑亮的孟买猫。

 

“欢迎光临~”朱正廷让黑猫趴在臂弯，扬起一个灿烂的笑容面向刚进门的一对母女。

 

“你好，我姓赵，叫赵梦兰。”三十出头的女人拉着小姑娘走过来跟他握了握手，“这是我女儿，李梓梓。”

 

说话简洁，穿得也是利落的职业裙装，标准女强人类型。

 

朱正廷又看了李梓梓一眼，七八岁的小姑娘有着初生牛犊不怕虎的生气，一双圆眼睛滴溜溜地四处乱看，最后落到了他怀里的黑猫上。

 

“我能抱抱吗？”李梓梓的语气里全是期待。

 

“当然。”朱正廷一笑，蹲下来把黑猫交给她。

 

小女孩摸摸黑猫的头顶，然后从口袋里掏出一包冻干，倒了一点在手心，伸到他面前：“咪咪吃呀。”

 

蔡徐坤还是第一次被人这样叫，无语得很，古铜色的猫眼瞪了瞪在旁边偷笑的人。

 

“他是只公猫，叫坤坤”朱正廷捏了一小块冻干塞到黑猫嘴里，对上李梓梓的眼睛，“你怎么会随身带着给猫吃的东西？”

 

“是芝姐姐告诉我今天会碰到猫咪的！”

 

“李梓梓！”一直没有说话的赵梦兰突然像被戳到了痛脚。

 

朱正廷心下了然，摸了摸被吓得一缩的小女孩的头：“你到沙发上去跟坤坤玩吧。”

 

看着李梓梓一蹦一跳地走开，他对赵梦兰做了个“请”的动作。

 

“梓梓说的芝姐姐是？”朱正廷给她倒了杯茶，果不其然看到她的手指攥紧了玻璃杯。

 

“我听说你会驱鬼才来找你。”赵梦兰皱紧眉头，看起来像遭受了很大的痛苦，“梓梓刚出生的时候总是对着空气笑，我原本以为她只是活泼。可随着她越长越大，我发现她自言自语的次数越来越频繁……”

 

__________________

 

赵梦兰的工作忙，很忙，忙到没空管李梓梓，忙到没看住老公。本来李梓梓不应该判给她，可惜她老公的新欢讨厌小孩子，只能让赵梦兰抚养。

 

李梓梓从小就乖，很乖，却也不像是那种自闭的乖，而是一副浸在爱里长大的样子：乐观、善良、富有同情心。

 

甚至在父母离婚的时候，李梓梓也没有哭闹，反倒是给了赵梦兰一个拥抱，擦干净她脸上的眼泪：“妈妈，梓梓会一直陪着你的。”

 

这样乖巧听话的女儿让赵梦兰感到深深的愧疚，在李梓梓七岁生日那天，她抱着补偿的心理带了一个蛋糕早早下班回家，却没看到李梓梓。

 

她一边喊女儿的名字，一边在家中找了半天，最后才在卧室的衣柜里发现了女儿。

 

“为什么我叫你你不回答？”赵梦兰惊魂未定，手紧紧抓着李梓梓的肩膀。

 

李梓梓一脸的委屈，她撅起嘴巴：“捉迷藏不能说话的呀，不然我就要被找到了。”

 

这话一出，赵梦兰的背上又是一层冷汗，她住的一直是父母留下来的房子，自从她老公净身出户以后白天哪还会有人在？

 

“你跟谁捉迷藏？有陌生人进来了？”

 

赵梦兰想了想，抓住女儿的手决定先出去，可李梓梓挣扎起来，赖在原地死活不肯走：“不是陌生人，是芝姐姐！”

 

“芝姐姐？”赵梦兰一顿，疑惑地问，“谁是芝姐姐？”

 

这回轮到李梓梓奇怪地歪了下头：“妈妈，你没见过芝姐姐吗？”

 

“你看，她就在这里啊。”说着，她像牵住什么一样弯起右手手指，“妈妈，她在问你还记得她吗？”

 

__________________

 

“梓梓告诉我，这个芝姐姐从她出生的时候就在房子里。”赵梦兰单手撑住额头，垂着眼皮，“在我不在家的时候，她们就会玩捉迷藏……”

 

“你能想象吗？”她抬起头，乌黑的眼睛里全是恐慌：“有个不干净的东西在我的家里，一直缠着我的女儿。”

 

朱正廷侧头去看了一眼趴在沙发上和黑猫面面相觑的小女孩，身上的光芒依旧纯净，没有染上一丝鬼气。

 

“那这样的话。”他转回来对赵梦兰露出一个微笑，“请您留下住址，我会在两天后上门拜访。”

 

目送这对母女出门以后，蔡徐坤舒展身体，变回了人形，他把嘴里一直含着的冻干吐进垃圾桶：“我又不是真的猫。”

 

“做戏总要做全套嘛。”朱正廷将茶水倒掉，“你从梓梓身上闻到了什么吗？”

 

蔡徐坤摇摇头：“什么味道都没有，要么是她有妄想症，要么就是那个芝姐姐连游魂都算不上，只是被房子锁住的灵体。”

 

“是被房子锁住吗？”朱正廷摸摸下巴，将赵梦兰写下地址的纸翻了个面，那里突然燃起幽蓝色的火焰，直到烧成几个字一样的空洞。

 

[请帮帮我。]

 

 

—TBC—


End file.
